


dog days

by seventynine



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Colin the dog, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventynine/pseuds/seventynine
Summary: Phil knows it’s cliche by now: falling asleep on skype.





	dog days

Phil knows it’s cliche by now: falling asleep on skype. 

It's expected if they are ever far enough away from one another to merit a late night skype chat. Maybe it's codependent, but days apart still bring the old late night loneliness.

Dan's gone home for Easter whilst Phil stayed in London organising last minute things for tour. Phil doesn't resent it - he could never resent anyone spending time with their family, especially not Dan. 

So, he wakes up on his side of the bed, not intruding on Dan's side even when he's gone. His laptop sits where Dan usually is with the connection still open. Phil has to put on his glasses to realise what he's seeing.

Rather than Dan's face, sleeping and unmoving, there's a bouncing ball of fluff on the screen.

"Oh, morning Colin.”

Colin barks - more of a yap really - but Phil shushes him. 

“Let Dan sleep, he needs it.” 

Colin pushes his nose against the screen understandingly despite Phil using full sentences. It’s good to be this close to a dog without having to worry about allergies. 

Dan moans that Colin never stays still for photos without being bribed by treats. But today it seems Colin’s here of his own volition. Phil turns the laptop volume up to hear Dan’s breathing in the background. 

Phil wonders how long Colin’s been there - wonders if he had woken up earlier he would have been created by the image of a sleeping dog next to Dan, maybe with his snout pushed against Dan.

It’s a nice image. One Phil wouldn’t mind seeing for real one day maybe with a corgi - maybe on their bed - greeting him in the morning -

“Phil?” Dan sounds sleepy, and the word is half disguised around a yawn. 

The video lags a little, blurring as Dan moves, sitting up and Colin suddenly yaps.

“Hey - oh - good boy, Colin, morning boy - hey Phil did we - ”

”Fall asleep on skype again? Yes,” Phil says and Dan laughs. 

He strokes Colin absentmindedly as he sits up. The picture shows Dan with bed hair and a dog - improving what is already one of Phil’s favourite sights. 

“I must’ve left the door ajar, probably wanted to wake me up,” Dan smiles st Colin, easy and open in a way he isn’t with most people. Dan’s always been more open with animals than people. Who wouldn’t be - when has a dog ever judged anyone?).

”Hmm, how long’ve you been creepily watching?” Dan smiles, not yet all the way awake.

“A few minutes. Colin made sure to great me and say hello.” 

“That was nice of him.” 

“He’s a good boy.” 

“He is.”

Colin barks.

“I should probably go see if my parents are up.” 

“I want a dog,” Phil blurts out. 

“Me too,” Dan says.

It sounds simple and is nothing they haven’t said before. But in this moment, miles apart whilst the morning waits to rush in, it finally feels like a promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really love dogs so didn't want to miss this chance
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://pigeonhowell.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
